


Shelf life

by ardvari



Series: LVMPD police code prompts [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sofia could hear the sound of a hammer through the door to her apartment. For a moment she tensed, almost grabbed for her gun but stopped herself and took a deep breath.Prompt: 441 Malicious Destruction of Property





	Shelf life

Sofia could hear the sound of a hammer through the door to her apartment. For a moment she tensed, almost grabbed for her gun but stopped herself and took a deep breath. 

She did, after all, give Sara a new set of keys. Which meant that Sara could be in there. With a hammer. What the hell…

Slightly worried, she jammed the key into the lock and pushed the door open with a bit too much force. 

Gaping she stood in the doorway, staring at the woman on her hands and knees in front of her. She was relentlessly beating on…something… with a hammer.

“Sara? What are you doing?” she asked, dropping her keys onto the small table and peeling her impossibly tight leather jacket off. 

“Oh just this stupid shelf… the one you keep your books on? I… forgot that it wasn’t very sturdy. I put a couple of my books on there and the whole thing toppled over. So I’m fixing it.”

“You’re… fixing it? Looks to me like a 441.” Sofia smirked, pulling Sara up off the ground and kissing her soundly.

Leaning into the kiss, with the hammer still in her hand, Sara grinned against Sofia’s lips. 

“Oh really?” she asked seductively, throwing the disassembled shelf a quick look. 

“Yeah really. Maybe I should get Brass to arrest you…” Sofia drawled, pushing Sara across the creaking wood of what once was the shelf and towards the couch. 

“Oh but you wouldn’t do that.” Sara replied, kissing Sofia again. 

Both of them toppled onto the couch and by the time Sara had her hand up Sofia’s shirt, the blonde woman had almost forgotten her shelf. Almost.

“Well. Make it up to me then, Miss Sidle…” 

Sara, clinging to the last remnants of self- restraint, sat up and dropped the hammer onto the floor before she leaned in for another kiss. 

“Oh, I certainly plan on making it up to you.” 

Much, much later, when the last vestiges of daylight had long since disappeared behind the mountains, Sofia let her fingers dance across Sara’s spine, making the other woman giggle.

“You know, if it leads to this? You may maliciously destroy my property more often.” she laughed softly and brushed her lips across Sara’s neck.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
